


Never Have I Ever

by Ivarsrideordie



Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarsrideordie/pseuds/Ivarsrideordie





	Never Have I Ever

‘How the hell did I get myself into this?’ You internally yelled at yourself for even going to this party.

Across from you sat your crush, Alex. The way he smiled at you melted your heart, but you couldn’t let him see that. No. You couldn’t let him see that at all. You were friends after all. He was your best friend and of course, he is the one that begged you to come to this stupid party. And now you are so drunk you can’t walk and playing this stupid game. 

‘Why was I such a wild kid? What Gods have cursed me?’ You thought, holding back a burp, vomit, ugh, you didn’t want to know which.

“Hey, Y/N? You okay?” Alex asked with a little smile. 

You held up your forefinger and closed your eyes. “I’m good.” You lied. Your speech was slurred. 

Alex giggled. “Your turn then.” 

‘Oh, God. What has he done so I don’t have to drink?’ You tried thinking. And thinking. And alcohol thinking wasn’t very good. 

“Okay,” You hiccuped. “Never have I ever,” You paused to make sure you word the question correctly. “gone out with someone to make someone else jealous?” You nodded like you just got a question right in a game show.

Alex grabbed a glass and guzzled down a shot of tequila. 

“Really? Who? Who did you want to make jealous?” You couldn’t believe you asked that, damn alcohol.

“Just someone I really like.” He shyly said, looking down at his fingernails.

“Oh.” You sadly said. “Uhm...I think that’s enough for today.” You hiccuped again. This time it was a bit on the dangerous side.

“Hey, let’s change up the rules. Let’s play it a different way.” He blushed and bit down on his bottom lip.

‘Fuck! Why did he do that?’ You thought, shifting in your seat as the throbbing started to grow.

“O-okay. How?” You asked curiously. He had piqued your interest. 

“Well, let’s still play Never have I ever but add on truth or dare, and instead of drinking with each question, we do something fun. Because let’s face it, you are fucked the fuck up. I can’t have you passing out on me, nor do I want to rush you to the hospital again for alcohol poisoning.” He chuckled.

“Why do you have to bring that up? It was an accident! I mean who knew chugging that whole bottle of vodka would do that to a person?!” You yelled.

“Everyone!” He sounded flustered. 

“Okay, okay. I’m still sorry about that.” You hiccuped. “Let’s play your way then. How do we do this? Or are you making it up as you go along?” You grinned at him.

“Well, I have this idea. I’ll ask you, truth or dare or never have I ever. Whichever you choose, I have to do the other one. Got it?” He explained. “Oh and instead of alcohol, we are going to switch it up. Any question from the never have I ever category that you have done, you have to strip a piece of clothing of the other person’s choice.”

‘WHAT?! He has to be drunk or mad. I’m going to say both!’ You internally screamed.

“Y/N? What do you say?” He looked at you. His eyes looked like they were pleading with you to say yes. “Oh and also we are going to change up the questions. Let’s get down and dirty.” He added with an eyebrow wiggle. 

You snorted. “Okay Alex, this should be embarrassing and awkward. I can’t wait.” 

“Yay!” He cheered and began. “Truth, dare or never have I ever?”

‘He couldn’t possibly know everything I’ve ever done, can he?’ You sighed.

“Okay, I’ll stick with never have I ever for 100 Alex.” You cackled at yourself.

“Funny. So, never have I ever...” He paused. “been fingered in a public place.”

‘FUCK!’ You screamed at yourself. ‘Why? Why do I tell him everything!?’

“What do you want me to take off?” You huffed.

His smirk grew bigger. “Uhm...Your shoes.”

“What?” You asked like you didn’t hear him correctly.

“Your shoes. Take them off.” He smiled innocently.

“Okay...” You questioned his motives but took off your shoes.

“Truth or dare?” You quizzed him.

“Hmm...Truth.” He answered.

You weren’t even sure what to ask him but then your face lit up. “Who was the girl you wanted to make jealous?” 

“Uhm...is it to late too dare?” He nervously asked as he scratched the back of his neck.

“Yes. Now answer.” You poked him with your finger.

He sighed. “I...” He started. “I...” He paused. “It was this one girl I had a crush on in high school.”

“And who was she?” You pressed him for an answer.

“Well, it was you.” He looked down again shyly.

Shock grew through your body. You couldn’t speak.

“Your turn to ask.” He grinned.

“U-uh...” You stuttered and cleared your throat. “Never have I ever or truth or dare?”

“Hmm… I’ll take never. Which means you’ll have to do truth or dare.” His grin spread.

“Never have I ever...” You thought for a moment. “had sex in the bathroom in high school.”

“What!? I told you about that?” He sounded surprised. 

“No, you didn’t tell me. But Donna Phelps did. Now take off your shirt.” You smirked.

“Well, I know you did so you take off your shirt too!” He whined as he slid his t-shirt over his head. 

You caught yourself staring at his well-toned arms, across his chest, and to his abs. You bit your lip and sighed as the throb in your pussy became a bit more unbearable. 

Alex cleared his throat. “Up here.” He pointed to his eyes. “Off with it. Come on. I did it for you.”

You whined and slid your shirt over your head leaving you in your red lacy bra. You audibly heard Alex gulp and looked up. His eyes were wide and his face was beet red. 

“Stop! Don’t look!” You shrieked in embarrassment. 

He shook his head. “Whatever. I’ve seen you in a swimsuit. So, truth or dare?” He asked.

‘Well, I don’t want him to ask something embarrassing but then I don’t know what he would make me do. He couldn’t make me do something too horrible, could he?’ You thought to yourself.

“I’ll take a dare.” You smugly replied.

“Excellent.” Alex’s grin twisted into an ear to ear smile. 

‘Oh shit!’ You panicked.

“Alex, what are you going to make me do?!” You croaked out.

“Y/N, I dare you to come over here and...” He paused for a second. “sit on my lap and...” Pausing again. “kiss me.”

‘W-what’s happening? What in the FUCK is happening right now?’ Your internal monitors were going insane. You were frozen like a deer in headlights. 

“Y/N?” Alex said, snapping you out of your internal panic.

“O-okay.” You stammered as you got up and walked over to the couch where he was sitting.

You straddled him and sat on him completely. Alex let out a shaky sigh, placing a hand on each hip and pulled your hips closer to his body. You felt him. Oh. My. God! You felt him. His cock was hard. The warmth burned against your throbbing cunt. Instinctively, you rolled your hips a few times. Alex closed his eyes at the friction against his cock.

“Now, kiss me.” He growled. His eyes were different. He looked like, wait, was that lust?

You decided to go for it. You just didn’t care anymore. You loved him. You knew it. If he didn’t love you back and this ruined everything, then so be it. 

You cupped his jaw with both hands as you looked deep into his darkening eyes. His jaw was clenching, his breath was hitching, his hands started wandering up and down your sides. Slowly you went in for the kiss. Gently, you pressed your lips against his soft, supple ones. You took his bottom lip in your mouth, sucking on it gently. One of his hands roamed up to the middle of your shoulder blades, the other pressed against the small of your back. He pulled your body closer to his. Your skin burned against his. You let out a small moan into the kiss when your sensitive clothed lips grazed across his engorged cock. Reluctantly, you pulled away, leaving him to chase your lips for more. You moved to get up but Alex grabbed your hips, keeping you in place.

You cocked your head to the side and said. “Your turn.”

“Hmm...” He said, his voice deep and sensual. “Never have I ever or truth or dare?”

You leaned over, whispering in his ear. “Never have I ever. Truth or dare is all yours.”

You felt him quiver under you as your breath brushed against his earlobe. 

“Never have I ever...” He paused to look you in the eyes. “fallen in love with my best friend.”

‘Shit.’ You felt your face flush in embarrassment. You bit down hard on your bottom lip and tried not to panic.

“What would you like me to take off, Alex?” You purred.

His eyes grew wide, he breath quickened and gulped loudly. “T-take off your pants please?” He said more like a question than anything. 

You stood up to remove your pants and just as you were about to unbutton them and Alex stopped you. His hands slid down your stomach to the top of your pants. Gently he unbuttoned and unzipped them revealing your red lacy panties. You felt his hot breath on your tummy. His soft lips peppered the flesh below your belly button tenderly. You bit your bottom lip and stifled a moan. Alex ran his hands into your pants, along your hips to your ass and slid your jeans down to your thighs. You grabbed handfuls of his thick, long brown hair and tugged lightly. Alex groaned against your tummy. You felt like your knees were going to give out. Alex slid them the rest of the way down and off your legs. His tongue lazily bathed around your navel, nipping every once in a while. The throb in your folds were aching for relief. Alex palmed both of your ass cheeks and squeezed. You lowly moaned, your eyes closed and you managed to soak your panties. 

“A-Alex? Truth or d-dare?” You rasped.

He looked up at you with hooded lashes and said. “Truth. But just a second.” He stood up and began to remove his pants as well.

“What are you doing?” You asked shockingly.

“What does it look like? I’m removing my pants too.” He smiled as he stepped on the pant legs to remove them off his feet. 

“I don...” You began to say but his lips crashed against yours.

He hooked his arms under your legs to pick you up. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him in for more kisses which he happily obliged. He carried you to the closest bedroom, gingerly laying you down on the bed. You scooted up further on the bed as he went to close the door and lock it.

“What’s my truth?” He asked as he walked back to you.

“Are you in love with me, your best friend?” You nervously asked. You wanted to know but didn’t. You loved him too much.

He crawled on the bed on all fours, nestling his hips between your legs. His large fingers tickled your sides, giving you the giggles.

“I am.” He purred, placing small kisses along your collarbone. 

Electricity jolted through you. You quietly cried out as an intense wave rolled through your core. If finding out he loved you did this to you, you couldn’t wait to find out what fucking him would feel like. 

Alex hungrily nibbled at your neck, your nails dug into his shoulders. You felt his thick cock against your thigh, begging for entry. 

“A-Alex?” You moaned. 

“Hmm?” He hummed against your neck sending jolts down your spine.

You gasped out. “N-never have I-I...” You took in a sharp breath when he slowly kissed his way to the sweet spot behind your ear. “Oh… E-ever or tr-tru-fuck-truth or d-dare?” You stuttered as his nimble fingers had trailed down your sides to your thighs and softly massaged your folds.

“Mmm,” He hummed, his kisses traveled to your jaw. “Never.” He said, not bothering to finish the rest of the sentence.

“Never have I,” You gasped loudly when he slowly slid two fingers deep inside you. “Oh, God.” You stammered in a wavy tone. “Ever… FUCK!” You screamed, unable to think of anything except how wonderful his fingers felt.

Alex took that as his queue to use that as his question.

“Yes, I have fucked.” He said biting down on the soft flesh of your neck. “What do I take off, Y/N?”

You tugged at his boxers and ask. “Please? Take them off.” To which, he happily obliged. 

“I know you have too.” He growled, sticking a finger in each side of your panties, pulling them off your hips and legs and onto the floor.

He stood on his knees on the bed above you. His cock fully erect, flush against his trail line with beads of pre-cum leaking from the head.

“Do you want to go through with this?” He sincerely asked. 

“That wasn’t truth or dare.” You growled, wanting more of him.

“Which do you want?” He teased.

“Truth.” You smirked.

“Answer my question.” He leaned over you, his cock brushing against your stomach as he reached into the nightstand to pull out a condom.

“Yes. Fuck me.” You moaned, wrapping your hand around his cock.

His breath stuttered when you stroked his cock slowly. 

“No.” He took your hand in his and moved it above your head. “Not like that. I want to make love to you.”

He quickly put the condom on and settled between your legs again. He lifted one leg as you wrapped the other around his waist, the tip of his cock tickled your folds. He lined himself up and with one fluid motion as he entered you. You gasped out in sheer pleasure. God, he felt wonderful. He filled you completely. Alex’s lips crashed against your hungrily, his tongue begging for permission. You parted your lips allowing his tongue to probe your mouth. Your tongues danced with each other. Slowly, Alex began rolling his forward and backward, letting out soft grunts as he delve deeper with each thrust. Your legs were already shaking. He supported himself with his arms to watch himself glide in and out of you.   
“Oh fuck, Y/N. You are so tight. Fuck.” He purred. 

Your walls contracted hard around his cock at the praise. You dug your nails deep into his shoulders, dragging them down his arms. Alex hissed and thrust into you harder.

“Oh, Alex!” You moaned loudly.

He pushed himself deeper, faster. In no time you felt every nerve ending in your body explode like a thousand thunderstorms. You bucked up into him. 

“Fuck! Oh, fuck!” Alex groaned. Little grunts escaped him with every thrust, with every contraction of your cunt around his twitching cock. 

“Alex… Alex!” You moaned, looking up to him, your eyes locked with his.

“Cum for me.” He growled as he found your g-spot and rolled his hips up into you faster.

The tingles grew once again. Your legs shook, toes curled. You milked his cock for everything he had. You exploded around his cock. Your soul splitting into a million pieces as you came unglued. Breathlessly, you screamed his name over and over. 

His swollen cock twitched as it spurted out into the condom. Alex’s arms faltered as he soon reached his climax. He removed the condom and lowered himself on top of you, laying his head against your chest. You removed his hairband to run your fingers through his hair. He sighed deeply.

“You know, if you wanted to have sex with me, you could have just asked.” You smirked.

“What!?” He croaked, looking up to you.

“Relax. I was kidding.” You smiled, continuing to play with his hair. “So, you love me?”

“Yes. I do. And you love me?” He shyly asked.

“Yes Alex, I do. I have for a very long time.” You confessed.

“As I have loved you too.” A soft smile adorned his face.


End file.
